


The smallest Van der linde

by Dont_Kill_My_Vibe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Child Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe/pseuds/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe
Summary: Reader Child x Van der linde gang, a series one one-shots that i have posted on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Set pre-red dead 2, might introduce other characters later but I only could find years for some (also made up random days and months), but I kinda had to make up some for others. the story/one-shots will take place starting Feb 25 1887.

here’s a list of characters and ages that I made for the story/one-shots in case ya wondering

 

Arthur- 23 (oct 12 1863)

Dutch – 28 (April 11 1858)

Hosea- 36 (June 23 1850)

John- 13 (Sep 13 1873)

Miss Grimshaw- 26 (Dec 5 1860)

Annabelle- 25 (may 19)

* warning: death, blood, murder, bad language, but also some cute moments to*

Y/N – Your name Y/H/C – Your Hair colour E/C- Eye Colour

Found

Dutch & Hosea

 

February 25th 1887, a day which Dutch and Hosea would remember that day for the rest of their lives, both men have been through some shit but tonight would be possibly be the most messed up moment they would witness for a long time. It all started with Dutch and Hosea coming back on a lead, from a man in Black Water who could give them some leads on a big train they were looking to hit. The weather tonight wasn’t great, dark night with the heavens pouring and winds howling. As Hosea and Dutch made their way down a lonely road, there stood a farm, they both stopped and looked towards the house, “The weather isn’t gonna let up anytime soon Dutch, maybe we can stay in the barn for the night, its pretty far off the house, we can sneak off again in the morning.” Hosea said. Both men were tired and cold, so they snuck into the barn to rest for the night. It was roughly 4 in the morning when gunshots rung out from the house, starling the men. Dutch and Hosea with guns ready made their way to the house, they saw some horses run off, startled by the gunshots. They made their way in slowly, guns pointed, they could see a couple of guys rooting the place. The robbers hadn’t noticed them yet, but the men could see 2 dead bodies, one looked to be a young teen and the other a grown man. “we need to find.” the man mumbled lowly, both men couldn’t hear fully. “Quite the mess you made here...” Dutch said causing both robbers to jump, almost dropping their guns trying to equip them fast enough… “You both better leave…. This doesn’t concern yours..” one robber said. Dutch’s eyes surveyed the place, his eyes caught sight of a small girl/boy hiding behind some barrels clutching a knife, the small shine gave her away, Dutch’s heart clenched at the thought of what these men were going to do with her/him. “I’m not gonna say again… Leave!” before any more words or exchanges were made the child rushed out in only their PJs, and stabbed the closest robber in the leg, then pulling it out causing blood to gush out of the wound. “SON OF A …” the man yelled as he stumbling trying to grab the child, to invaded his grasp rushing out of the door into the stormy weather. Distracted Hosea and Dutch quickly killed the men, Hosea rushed to the door the child ran out of to see if he could see the child. Dutch lifted a broken picture to see the child along with his/her family but the people who were in the house wasn’t in the picture with the child and it confused him. A hand grabbed Dutch’s both making him jump, the older man who Dutch thought was dead “p-please, keep em safe… a-an tell em i-im s-sorry *cough* I failed em.” The man fell to the side with a limp, in his hand that was touching Dutch was a business card of sorts, “Dutch, let’s find the child, she/he will die if we don’t find her/him.” Hosea said making Dutch put the card in his pocket. Without another word, they both set out with lanterns from the house and looked around the surrounding trees, both men made their way to a small clearing somewhere behind the house, they could make out a small child trying to climb onto a horse. They gave each other a look, as Hosea took the lead letting him try and talk to the frightened girl/boy. “Hi there little one. It’s ok ere not gonna hurt you.” Hosea said as he made his way slowly walked towards you. You fell back to the ground and crawled backwards to try and get away from the men, the look of far on your face broke them men’s hearts. Hosea crouched down and slowly moved forward it’s alright, no need to be scared. My names Hosea.” You just looked between the men, the horse you were trying to get on got more annoyed with each step Hosea took, with a loud neigh the horse it rushed in front of the child pushing back both men. Dutch helped Hosea up, the child got up and held the reins of the white and black spotted horse, peaking around the horse, the child was violently shaking from the cold. Dutch knelt to the ground and looked at you, he took the coat he was wearing off, “Hosea check the house for any clothes and things we might need, I’ll talk with her/him.” You seemed to ease a bit, “My names Dutch, sweetheart, if you come with us we can keep you safe.” You thought about it for a moment before you started to move slowly towards him “You won’t let the bad men get me?” Dutch held his hand out for the boy/girl “I promise you, you will not come to any harm. We will all keep you safe, Me and Hosea will take you back to our camp. there we will look after you..” Slowly you walked out, doubting the man in front of you, looking up at him with you E/C eyes “pinkie promise?” you asked holding out your pinkie, Dutch wrapped his pinkie around yours “pinkie promise.” He promised. You let go of his pinkie and wrapped your arms around the man, you both held each other of a minute before you pulled away and he wrapped you in his coat, lifting up as he stood up, holding your small body in one of his arms. You wrapped your small arms around his neck, as he grabbed the reins tugging the spotted horse with you both with his free hand. “Y/n… my name is Y/n.”


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have based the Camp on Shady bell, except it isn’t ruined and messy like in the game.

It took almost two days from when Dutch and Hosea found the child to make it back to the Camp. In the short space of time, you had both men wrapped around your finger. You snuggled into Dutch’s Chest “D-do you think t-they will like me.” You said looking up at Dutch with big scared eyes. “Arthur and John will love you, don’t worry about that,” Dutch said as he stroked your face, you leaned into his touch making Hosea chuckle at the sight of the both of you.

Arriving at the camp, the gag were busy with their duties, John was tending to the horses in camp, he was the first to notice, he ran over towards men but stopped once he noticed the child. “Who’s that?” John asked wearily at the small child who was now clinging to Dutch for dear life. “This is Y/N, they are going to stay with us.” As Dutch and Hosea unmounted their horses, the rest of the camp came over to see what was happening. Arthur stood back from the group, unsure of what to think, but the women were all over the child cooing and awing over them who was shying away from all the new faces. “Ladies how about you get lil Y/N here cleaned up for supper.” Dutch handed them over to Annabel, as she and Susan chatted to the child. As soon as they were out of earshot Arthur came forward “Seriously Dutch, where the hell did ya find this one.” Dutch rolled his eyes “Arthur my boy, nice to see you too.” Before Arthur could say anything Hosea came forward “Dutch I’ll catch the boys up. Come, boy, you can help me.”

Dutch grabbed Y/N s Belongings from The Count and brought them to his room, was Annabelle was holding the freshly washed child who was now wrapped up in a blue blanket. “Look who’s coming, let’s get changed and get some food huh,” Annabelle said to the child, a small laugh left her mouth as they snuggled into her neck, Dutch let out a small chuckle as he set Y/N ‘s things down on his bed. He walked over to both of them running a hand through Y/N ‘s hair and planting a kiss on Annabelle’s cheek. “Looks like this lil one is tired from all the travelling. I’ll see you both at supper.” Dutch said before heading downstairs to the small kitchen were Susan was finishing the stew with Hosea. “How did the boys take the story?” Hosea turned facing Dutch “John didn’t say much about it, but Arthur being Arthur is wary about it all, he’ll come around.”

As everyone ate their supper, Y/N kept looking at the boys, wriggling from Annabelle’s arms, they slowly walked around the roundtable, stopping behind John and Arthur, John looked down at the child giving them a small hi before going back to his stew. They moved their attention to the older man, who was ignoring the child. Arthur just wanted his food but a small and was tugging on his suspender, Arthur could hear sniggering from the older adults. Trying to ignore the child, he felt something pushing at his legs, curious he looked down seeing the child at his feet. Letting out a rough “What..” the child only held up their arms. Sighing Arthur lifted the child, placing them onto his lap. “Hi, im Y/N.” he could help but smile at the child. “Arthur.” He clasped his large hand with your small one giving it a shake. Dutch watched the small conversation between the two, he felt hope that this kid would be ok being a part of a family of misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another two parts written but just needs typed up, it may take a while as I'm working a lot but I'm trying to get them up soon :)


	3. Sour Boy

It has been almost two weeks since you came to the gang and you basically had everyone wrapped around your finger except for John. He has only been here for a few months and saw Dutch and Hosea as his father figures, he was feeling a bit sour with the lack of attention, at this point of time John, well, he rather not be anywhere near you.  
Your feet padded along the wood floor, you were clutching a storybook that Hosea was helping you read. You tried reading it yourself but finding most of the words to hard, you sought out Hosea, you found him at the dining area with John doing a reading lesson. Even though John thought his reading lessons was chore-like, he cherished the time spent with either Hosea or Dutch who was helping him, so when you walked into the room holding a book, anger bubbled up in the young boy. John watched as Hosea gave you his full attention “I-I have been trying to read the story b-but I find the words hard.” Hosea could tell you were upset by this “It’s ok Y/N, John why don’t you keep reading on there as I help Y/N.” Seeing you come in and take Hosea away was the final straw for him. “Hosea can you help me with this.” John basically spat at Hosea “John...” Hosea warned “Just wait 2 minutes as I help them…” “No!” John shouted interrupting Hosea “No, this is my lesson, Not theirs.” John continued slamming his book on the table making you jump with a start. Seeing the tears in your eyes annoyed him even more, John stood up “Seriously your crying now, everything was fine until you came along. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING.” John grabbed the story book from your hands and threw it across the room, before storming out of the room pushing past Arthur who was investigating what the shouting was about. Arthur quickly went to your side. “Hey Lil Darling, it’s ok John didn’t mean it, He’s just not used to sharing the attention.” Arthur’s big hands wiped the tears away before pulling you into his arms hugging you close. “You wanna now a secret.” Arthur said to you, you nodded in response “I acted a lot like John did when he first came. I got jealous a lot, but you now what. I love that kid like he is my lil brother, just as much as I love you my princess.” when he finished, he quickly planted a lot of kisses to your cheek making you laugh out. “Now let’s grab that book and we could read it together.” You ran across the room and grabbed the book before running back into Arthur’s arms. Arthur held you close, he patted Hosea on the shoulder before taking you outside.  
Hosea went up to John’s room, knocking at the door before entering. John was sitting on his bed playing with his pocket knife, his eyes were red, he rubbed his eyes trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. The bed dipped as Hosea sat beside the boy putting a hand on john’s knee. “So, you want to tell me what that’s all about.” He let out a huff ignoring Hosea to his best effort. “You know, Arthur acted like this when you first came.” John looked at Hosea “I-I’m sorry, I-I just felt l-like you all d-dint care about me now t-that Y/N was here.” Tears fell from John’s eyes, Hosea pulled John into his arms hugging him, letting the boy cry into him “You family John, we all care about you no matter who joins the gang. When your ready, there’s a 5-year-old who really needs a big brother to protect them.”  
When John felt ready, he gathered a bunch of flowers from around the camp grounds, when he thought he had a nice bunch searched for Y/N, eventually he found you outside with Arthur drawing on some spare paper. Suddenly he felt nervous, hid the flowers behind his back. Arthur noticed john, he planted a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before leaving you both alone. “Y/N, I-uh, I wanted to say sorry.” You looked at him wearily “W-would you show me show to make those flower crowns y-you like.” Your face beamed with happiness “I brought some flowers that I thought was pretty.” You jumped out of your chair, running to John inspecting the flowers “There so pretty, thank you John.” You said before taking his hand pulling him to the table were you both spent the rest of the day making flower crowns, you both made flower crowns for everyone in camp. John enjoyed it a lot even if he wouldn’t admit it. He became your favourite partner for the art of flower crowns


End file.
